


𝖎 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚.

by squeee



Category: Amongballs - Fandom, Beefchomgle - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Please Forgive me, i am a proud chomgler, yes this is my first published fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeee/pseuds/squeee
Summary: It seems you’re looking at my amongballs x beefchomgle fanfiction, so I better stop freaking out and get this thing written. I hate to be negative, but I think your time is better than this.
Relationships: beefballs, beefchomgle/amongballs
Kudos: 1





	𝖎 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚.

A young Beef stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today -  _ oh fuck _ ,  _ there’s no way I’m going through this bullshit again. _

Tomorrow just might be the most important day of Beef's life.

The day where finally, our young protagonist, Beef will finally confess her love to the woman of her dreams. From even the first Instagram story name-calling argument, Beef knew that she could have some top-tier Homestuck blackrom with that sick-ass monkey.

At even the thought of her small, toddler-ish build, those long lashes and perfectly structured nose, Beef finds herself lost in her own foolish imagination.

Alright, let’s set the scene. 

_ It’s pretty fucking rainy out. Fog and everything. All of that. The alley is dark and secluded, except for two.  _

_ Our protagonist runs through the rain, water splashing onto her kawaii anime girl school shoes.  _

_ A short figure, holding an umbrella comes into vision.. Wearing a gakuran, naturally. Junko pigtails flip from side to side, and if Beef did happen to be wearing a skirt, it would totally be all flippy like the ones from the anime.  _ Yeah.

_ “Your mom!!” she whined, wanting attention from her.. Her “senpai”. _

_ Yet, the figure stayed still. _

__

_ “Your mom... is Bartholemew!!!” Beef pouted. _

_ If Amongballs doesn’t speak up, she might have to go all -SoFudginRandom O.o- YANDERE up in here. _

_ The monkey, still sporting a gakuran turned around. _

_ And _

_ In a dark and gravelly voice, she SPOKE. _

_  
  
_

_ “Hey bro help me find this song sth like: Obama have dick… Obama have dick” _

_  
  
  
_

Sigh, young love. Am I right, people?

Beef bangs her head against her desk in frustration, and climbs into bed. Her dreams are convoluted, to say the least. A familiar face pops out of the clouded abyss of her robot-doggy-brain. If we’re going to be completely frank, the face is fucking terrifying. Beef cringes as it starts to speak.

“Hey glitter clitters!! It’s Breland here!!!” Beef looks at her face in disgust.

“I just wanted to let you know that I now squirt glitter… out my clitter!!”

_  
  
  
_

Beef wakes up in a cold sweat. Jesus fuck.

Slowly but surely, she prepares her breakfast, puts on the previously stated kawaii anime school girl shoes and is out the door in no time.

Her heart pounds as she enters school. Nervously glancing around corners and fiddling with her thumbs is totally what she is doing now. Because she is nervous, and that is how nervous people act. Her kokoro is also going dokidoki.

Amongballs comes into sight. Beef still remembers the last game of Among Us they played, where the two had teamed up and become susster (Among Us Gangster) imposters. Then they had proceeded to argue so cutely //>-<// the entire game.

Beef quickens her pace. “A-amongballs… I have something I need to tell you.” she stuttered super-special-awesome-cutely.

“What is it, Bee-”

“EPIIIIIIIIIIIIC MAMMOOOOOOOOOTH!!!!!!!” Beef beefed in, with maximum beef beefidence.

The two locked eyes.

“EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIC MAMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!!!!!!!!” Amongballs said in return.

And then all the chomglers started dancing and “You’re mine” by dagames played while the danganronpa kinnies junko-posed, the homestucks sang various awful fansongs and the sus imposter beatboxed while big chungus started rapping to dababy. They partied all night for the celebration of the best ship known to chomglekind, beefballs. 

Beefchomgle and Amongballs lived to a old age, and with their shared loved of BakuDeku m-preg, and stayed together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ermmm hahah please be my friend im @gummywormliker on instagram >:P


End file.
